


Tried to Warn You

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Unnegotiated Kink, Watersports, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - Square 9: WatersportsKinktober 2018 - Day 15: OverstimulationPrompt: anonymous said: I love your fics! Not sure in which verse you could put it in, probably in your prompts, but i'd love to read fic where derek fucks stiles and when he knots him he starts pissing inside? maybe bc he wanted to mark him or he just couldnt hold it in. Stiles could be confused at first and tries to stop it, but then it makes him all hot inside, bc knot holds it all inside and he likes it? you can change it however you like it ofc :)





	Tried to Warn You

“Stiles, fuck, you gotta stop. Shit, Stiles.”

“Can't, fuck...Der it feels so good. So fucking full, your knot feels so good.” Stiles trails off into moans as he clenches his ass down again where he's stretched wide over Derek. Derek's entire body shudders. It's to much, Stiles’ body too tight and hot. Derek is spent, his balls wrung dry, but Stiles won't stop shifting around, won't stop clamping down on him, rocking back and to make the head of Derek's cock brush against his prostate. He knows Stiles already came, but he can tell Stiles is trying to milk himself on his knot. It would be fine but Derek has nothing left to give, and it's too much. Way too much. Derek can feel the low burn in his belly, the tingling at his slit.

“Stiles, please, you have to stop.” His voice comes out too low and he knows Stiles didn't actually hear him when he rocks back again. There's nothing he can do to stop what's coming, though he did try. Derek sighs, gives in to the pressing need of his body, lets his belly untense.

“Oh fuck, are you coming again?”

“N'gggg.” Derek can't make words, but he understands why Stiles might think that was what was happening...at first. He doesn't think it for long though, not when Derek tightens his muscles and increases the flow.

“Wait, wait. What the fuck? Derek? Are you pissing inside me?” Derek can hear the uptick in Stiles’ heart, smell the tinge moving into his scent, feel the way he's suddenly trying to get away and Derek pets down Stiles’ sides to try to soothe him.

“I'm sorry, I tried to warn you.”

“Tried to warn me? How about saying 'stop moving or I'm gonna piss,’ huh? That would've been a warning.” Stiles sounds distressed and it makes Derek whine because he knows, okay, he knows. This is...they've never even come close to talking about this. Derek shifts over Stiles, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist, bracketing his body, shushing him. It changes the angle of his cock, knot tugging at Stiles’ rim and making him tighten reflexively. It also angles the stream of piss better, if the sudden moan and relaxing of all of Stiles’ muscles is any indication.

“I'm sorry baby, I tried to hold it back. Didn't mean to.” Derek's hands are rubbing soothing circles on Stiles’ belly and he doesn't miss it when Stiles’ cock starts to fatten back up, the sticky tip brushing against the back of Derek's hand. He also doesn't miss when Stiles clenches down on him again, tightening and releasing before rocking back, letting out a muffled 'fuck’ when Derek's cock bumps his prostate, piss still shooting out of it. He can barely adjust when Stiles rears up suddenly, legs spread wide and forcing Derek back onto his heels, the new angle forcing Derek's cock in that fraction of an inch further so it stays pressed against Stiles’ prostate. 

Stiles is tugging on his own cock now, one hand rolling his balls as he trusts Derek to keep him upright, and it only takes him a few pulls and one more hard spurt of piss right against his insides before he's coming again, thick spunk drooling out of his cock. Derek's stream tapers off right around the same time and he takes the opportunity to gently tip them sideways so he's spooned up against Stiles’ back. He only gets a couple minutes of stillness and silence before Stiles begins to fidget, clearing his throat.

“Um...look, just because I came again, that doesn't mean I'm not still mad. We totally didn't talk about this. But…” Stiles trails off and Derek smirks into his shoulder before tilting his face so Stiles can hear him.

“But it felt good, didn't it? Felt good to have me hammering your prostate again, filling you up even more, stuffing you with me. Look at your belly baby, look how round it is, how full you are.” Derek palms Stiles’ stomach, pressing down a little and making Stiles groan.

“Stop, Der, too full, too much.” Derek just smirks more, nips at Stiles’ shoulder and presses down harder, feeling warm liquid seep out around where they're connected. Stiles moans again and then there's a splash of hot-wet against his hand. He does his best to lever himself up, connected as they still are, and glance down. He can see the warm yellow stream pulsing out of Stiles’ soft cock, soaking his own belly and the bedding beneath him. 

“Really Stiles?”

“Oh shut up.” Derek throws his head back and laughs, but he doesn't stop pressing on Stiles’ stomach, not until he finally stops pissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
